


Peace of the moment

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Salt Wife!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa ponders on what an unexpected turn her life took, but she couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Every wave in the lake caused the porcelain to break](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7227088) if you want ^^

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- hero (prompt from drabbletag 6)

 

 

Sansa cuddles closer to Asha, burying her face in the dirty-blonde hair. Asha smells of salt and wind, of adventure and freedom.  
She can feel the rough skin of the ironborn’s fingers, how she caresses Sansa’s arm, and still the redhead wonders how these rough fingers can be so tender and loving.  
Asha kisses Sansa’s head. “That’s the best moment of the day: Going to bed with you.”  
Sansa smiles. “I agree.”  
She thinks of the past few months, how her life had been changed by one happy coincidence. Who knew if she would still be alive hadn’t Asha ‘freed’ her from Ramsay?

She also remembers the dreams she used to have when she was still a young girl, almost a child: That a knight would come, tall and fair, gallant and manly; and how it turned out to be Asha, the daughter of Balon Greyjoy and Theon’s sister, to be her hero after every single knight (and man) had failed her bitterly. All they’ve ever done was hurting Sansa, in every despicable way she could think of. She had been threatened, beaten, and … worse.  
“I love you,” she whispers and shoves these dark thoughts away, lays an arm around the other woman and enjoys the peace of the moment.  
“I love you too,” Asha answers with a low voice and closes her eyes, her fingers playing with Sansa’s red locks while falling asleep.

 

 


End file.
